Insanely in Love
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: I never talked to her once, I didn't even know her name... And yet, I was insanely in love with her. How was that even possible? Miku x Luka. Yuri. Short oneshot.


**A/N:** Hello!

Here's a short oneshot. Please don't kill me because of how short it is. I really felt like writing this.

Anyways, this is Miku's POV. If you've read 'Over and Over', I'm currently working on a sequel. Just felt like informing you guys.

Like I always say in the beginning, English isn't my native language, so you might find some mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**0~ Insanely in Love ~0**

It was love at first sight. I wanted to believe it was. I couldn't get her out of my head even if I never talked to her once. I didn't even know her name. And yet... she haunted my dreams every night. She kissed me in them, she intimately touched me, everything always seemed so real that it was often enough to leave me in a confused state once I woke up. I actually had to change my pajama every time because it made me insanely sweaty. I never felt this way before. I always dreamt about the handsome prince, about the love normal teenage girls would want to have... But this seductive young woman with pink hair and crystal blue eyes was making me crazy.

She was oddly attracting me. For no apparent reason. Love at first sight wasn't something I believed in. I still hoped it wasn't just some sexual desires that would disappear once I would be satisfied.

I took a deep breath. I was insane. Having sexual desires over someone I never talked to was completely insane. I was a normal teenage girl, not a horny old man. I never wanted this. I wasn't perverted. Innocent love was what I wanted. So why was she making me feel this way? The weirdest part was... why did it have to be a woman?

I nervously played with one of my teal twintails as our eyes met. I felt like my heart stopped beating for a moment, my breath caught in my throat, my sides burning. We were always in the same train. I finished school while she probably finished work. She was beautiful today. Like always. Her eyelashes seemed longer. I wondered if they were fake or if she just put mascara. Her lips were a soft pink, I liked their shape. I was daydreaming about feeling them on my neck as she would kiss it, nibble and suck on it while her fingers with blue painted nails would hungrily travel my body, touching every parts they could... A shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't the right time to have such lewd thoughts. I was embarrassing myself.

I shook my head with a sigh. What would she think of me if she would know? She would think I was weird. The train stopped its track. It was her stop. Without thinking much, I decided to follow her. I didn't realize how close I was to her. The wind was making her hair fly, leaving the sweet perfume of her shampoo. It was peach. She smelled so nice.

"Why are you following me?" A soft and angelic voice spoke to me.

I suddenly froze. I had no idea I was! I didn't know what to do. My brain refused to work as I stared at her, unable to utter a word.

She laughed softly. "It's pretty rude, you know? But since you're cute, I'll let it pass." She smiled.

I felt like my heart was going to explode. She called me cute. The woman I fell in love with at first sight called me cute. I didn't say anything. I was way too shocked. She suddenly took my wrist and brought me in a dark valley without saying a word. Before I even knew it, her lips crushed against mines quite hungrily. I had no idea what was going on, but I still kissed back. It was better than in my fantasies. Her hands were holding my waist, her fingers slightly stroking through my shirt. I felt like my whole body was having an intense fever as her tongue caressed my bottom lip. I let it enter my mouth, and it instantly started exploring everything it could. I was trembling from surprise and excitement. Everything was too much, everything was too unexpected and unusual, but I wanted more of her. It wasn't enough. I pulled myself closer to her, our bodies meeting in a warm embrace. Her breasts were pressed against mines. It was then I realized her heart was beating as fast as mine.

She pulled away, our heavy breathing mixing. Our hands touched, then joined. "What's your name?" She asked in an exhausted voice.

"Miku... Hatsune Miku..." I murmured, still daydreaming as we deeply looked into each other's eyes.

She smiled gently. "I'm Megurine Luka... I always wanted to know your name..." She caressed my cheek with the tip of her fingers, the simple touch sending me electric waves.

I honestly couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream coming true. I was confused. I didn't really know what was going on, but I was incredibly happy.

* * *

Yup. That's all. Just a short oneshot I had in mind.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
